Moon light
by laetitia.schots
Summary: Petit OS pour la saison 6, genre vers le 6x11. Spoilers du 6x05.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétés des producteurs etc de once upon a time. Je me contente de les bidouiller un peu !

« - **Donc... tu n'es plus la sauveuse.**

- **C'est exact, Henry**. »

 _Tout le monde était en train de se remettre des événements qui s'étaient produits quelques instants plus tôt, en pleine rue._

 _La vision qu'Emma avait eu s'est belle et bien produite. A travers le flou de la douleur, de la résignation et de peine pour sa famille, elle s'était juste sentie tomber... sans jamais toucher le sol._

 _Dans le noir de ses paupières, elle n'a fait que ressentir l'aspect sourd de la déchirure que l'arme causait en elle..Avant qu'un souffle ne l'emporte, telle une délivrance et ne la fasse sombrer dans un sommeil qui, elle le pensait, lui serait éternel._

 _A son réveil, elle découvrit le visage de Henry qui la serra fort dans ses bras. Les calins s'enchaînèrent.. sauf un. Il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel._

 _Les voilà attablés au loft, à tenter de comprendre le comment du pourquoi, à essayer de combler les silences par quelques questions ou réflexions.  
Emma l'avait bien senti à son réveil, elle avait toujours ses pouvoirs, mais sa puissance avait disparu.. Effacée, éliminée. Comme un fardeau dont elle était libérée, telle une victime du syndrome de Stockholm_.

« - **Donc..que va devenir storybrook maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de sauveuse ? Cette ville va s'effondrer comme agrabbah ! Ah pour ça on peut le remercier !**

- **Regina ! S'il n'avait rien fait, nous n'aurions pas de sauveuse tout de même car Emma serait morte** , intervint Blanche. »

 _La jeune femme essayait de son mieux de se remémorer les événements, tournant en boucles les explications que sa famille lui avait fournies. C'est Killian qui l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et avait brandi les fameux ciseaux qu'elle lui avait donné, qu'il devait alors jeter à la mer. Elle aurait du s'en douter qu'il ne le ferait pas, l'enjeu était trop important. A croire que pour protéger l'autre, mentir faisait parti de leur nature. Mais elle ne pouvait pas croire en ça. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière._

 _Alors que tout le monde se chahutait à propos de l'avenir, en silence Emma se leva et commença à enfiler sa veste. Les bruits cessèrent pour l'observer._

« - **On dirait que le sort de cette ville ne t'intéresse pas Emma** , l'accusa Regina.

- **Avant que je ne naisse** , commença la jeune femme, **vous n'aviez pas besoin de sauveuse. Certes les épreuves étaient difficiles, mais maman, papa, vous viviez tout de même, et aviez de fabuleuses aventures qui finissaient bien. Je crois avoir joué mon rôle de sauveuse pour une part d'histoire, avec toi Regina. Seulement ce n'est pas pour moi que tu continues à bien agir, et même si j'ai joué mon rôle de sauveuse..je pense que ma mère et henry t'ont davantage aidé que moi.**

 _Elle alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit, puis s'arrêta pour ajouter :_

- **On est tous des sauveurs, à notre degré. Si ce n'est qu'une question de pouvoir alors tant mieux, j'ai encore ma magie donc je peux me rendre utile. Mais cette fois, au lieu de compter sur moi comme étant la sauveuse, comptons les uns sur les autres.**

- **Où vas-tu** ? Lui demanda son père alors qu'elle allait traverser la porte.

- **Voir la seule personne que je peux réellement sauver.** »

 _Puis elle partit dans la nuit venteuse. Direction les docks._

* * *

 _Killian observait l'horizon appuyé contre le gouvernail du Jolly Roger. Dans la nuit claire, la lune se reflétait dans ses pupilles noires cerclées d'un bleu marine. Un bleu mer. Un bleu océan, comme le sang qui a toujours coulé dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas osé rentrer chez lui.. chez eux..chez elle à présent. Une boule dans sa gorge se forma. Il l'avait privée de son libre-arbitre, il l'avait empêchée de mourir en sauveuse. L'événement de la nuit le ramena au moment où elle l'avait sauvé, cette fois-là, à camelot. Plus que jamais il comprenait ce qui l'y avait poussé. Il lui avait menti, l'avait contrainte.. Mais l'avait aussi sauvée. Et s'il devait le refaire, il le referait. Aucune culpabilité ne l'étouffait, non. Juste la douleur et le regret que bientôt, il repartirait en mer._

 _Elle qui avait été sa plus fidèle amie, deviendrait dès lors son tombeau, car à travers les eaux ne naviguerait qu'un navire avec un capitaine sombre, triste et brisé._

 _Non, il ne lui en voudrait pas._

« - **Permission de monter à bord, Capitaine** ? »

 _La question le prit au dépourvu, mais ne le surprit pas. Il savait qu'elle viendrait faire ses adieux._

 _Il se retourna et la vit en bas des marches la menant à la barre. Hook hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait monter. Au clair de lune, son cœur se serra en voyant ses cheveux blonds détachés sur ses épaules sa peau claire qu'il savait douce, illuminée par l'éclat blanc de l'astre. Il s'était toujours identifié aux ténèbres, et la voir ainsi à la lumière le lui rappela._

« - **Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à bord, Swan**. »

 _Le fin sourire qu'elle lui offrit le fit presque vasciller, au point de songer à la supplier à genou de le garder auprès d'elle pour toujours._

 _Cette phrase sembla tout de même tiquer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme :_

« **-Tu pars quelque part ? Ca semble comme un adieu,** lui demanda-t-elle.

 _Elle haussa les sourcils à la manière de Emma, cette manière qui l'avait toujours fait fondre. Comme ce jeu de tête qu'elle fait quand elle flirt avec lui, ou ce petit sautillement quand elle aborde un sujet un peu cru avec gêne. Ces petites manies lui manqueraient.._

- **Je..** , il inspira et reprit, **je t'ai pris ton droit. Tu n'es plus la sauveuse à cause de moi.**

 _Elle inspira pour parler mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter. Il devait lui livrer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et alors que le flux de paroles venait, les larmes montaient tandis qu'il caressait sa joue._

- **Je t'ai menti. Certes, tu m'avais caché tes visions.. Mais je t'ai menti avec pour but, de me servir de ces ciseaux alors que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour les jeter.. J'ai abusé de ta confiance, et de toi. Tu avais confiance en moi, en ne souhaitant pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Seulement je ne pouvais me résoudre à te laisser mourir sous mes yeux. Et si ce n'était pas cette fois, cela en aurait été une autre ! J'aime la sauveuse, énormément. Mais celle que j'aime plus que tout, c'est Emma Swan. Et si tu dois vivre, sans etre la sauveuse, alors tu vivras.. Même si cela signifie que tu vivras sans moi. Car je t'ai trahis.. Mais je préfère vivre encore 300 ans en te sachant en vie et loin, que de te revoir mourir dans mes bras en sachant que c'est pour toujours. Et je...** »

 _Mais les mots moururent sur sa bouche car Emma y avait posé la sienne. Cet instant de vérité avait mis à nu tellement de sentiments que le baiser en était complètement décousu._

 _Passion, tendresse, intensité, douleur tout se mélangeait à mesure que leurs lèvres se rencontraient sans prendre le temps de respirer. Emma avait passé tellement de temps à le voir mourir, qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé l'effet que sa mort aurait sur lui. L'afflux de tant de souffrance entre eux ne faisait que croître l'amour qu'ils partageaient, car ils étaient une équipe. Un couple. Une famille. Une seule entité à deux cœurs. Ils étaient la lune, dans sa part sombre et sa lumière, sans l'un ni l'autre, aucun n'est complet._

« - **Marrions-nous** , lui souffla-t-elle.

 _Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il avait encore ses lèvres plantées sur les siennes._

- **Ne peux-tu me laisser pour une fois prendre les initiatives** ?

 _Dans ce moment d'euphorie entre coupé de baisers revint la passion_.

- **Alors dépêche-toi car je ne sais pas quand seras la prochaine crise et je ne veux plus qu'on perde de temps..plus jamais,** elle le coupa d'un baiser et ajouta, **de toute façon je n'ai pas de bague.**

 _Il ralentit les baisers, et caressa son nez du sien, leurs fronts collés._

- **Dans ce cas-là je peux y remédier** , chuchota-t-il.

 _Et sous ses yeux, il posa un genou à terre. Le bois était mouillé mais il n'en avait que faire. De sa main il sortit un écrin de l'intérieur de sa veste, l'ouvrit, et le présenta sous ses yeux larmoyants, surpris. Qu'il ne fut pas peu fière d'arriver encore à la surprendre :_

- **Emma Swan, voulez-vous m'épouser**?

-.. **Oui**. »


End file.
